


You Are Perfect For Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Routine, Slash, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve just tells Danny something that the blond didn’t expect it, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	You Are Perfect For Me:

*Summary: Steve just tells Danny something that the blond didn’t expect it, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was looking at his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as the blond was doing his routines around the house. The Dark-Haired Man felt love for him all over again, & also felt happy too. The Former Seal went over to him, & did something that really surprised him, & made him speechless.

He kissed the loudmouth detective on the lips passionately, & with hunger. It just felt so right, & it was needed too. “What was that for ?”, Danny asked, as the shorter man smiled at him. Steve answered without hesitation, “I just wanted to tell you that you are perfect me”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he hugged him.

“You are perfect for me too”, The Blond said, as he kissed him sweetly, as he cuddled against him. “I love you so much, Danno”, Steve said, as he smiled at him, & they enjoyed the moment for a couple of minutes. “I love you too”, Danny said, as they shared a kiss, & they went on with their day. Then, They went to spend time together.

The End.


End file.
